This One's Desires
by Uzumaki Mitch
Summary: Team 7 get a new member to replace Sasuke, but it isn't 2 minutes before Kohona is in termoil and other stuff is happening, but I won't say yet.
1. Sasuke

_Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic ever, in fact it is the first story I have written out of choice and not for school, so apologies for it being rough round the edges and stuff. The plot for this fic came to me while I was laying around like the lazy bastard I am, listening to the Naruto OST's (random information). I also warn die-hard Naruto fans my get irritated by the story when I get into it as what I plan is…different, I'm also hoping for a pairing as well though I want to concentrate on the main story first, said story which I only have worked a few things out for, I literally came up with the idea 10 minutes ago, though I have ideas from other fics I planned, but never bothered to start that I might put in if they fit is trying to remember what they are. Well I shall stop with my boring explanation on things, the chances are no-one cares about, so to the introduction, oh and one last thing, the story isn't set at any particular time period in Naruto, but Sasuke's gone the time skip has happened and for this stories sake Sai and the other dude don't exist and as I just decided, a new Ninja is going to be assigned to Team 7, whether they are OC or not I haven't decided, man am I disorganised…_

Naruto was yet again at his favourite Ramen store, spending most of his hard earned money on the food he loved so much. They had just brought out a new type of Ramen there, he didn't know what it was, but he was _loving_ it. The way the noodles slipped down his throat leaving their delicious taste in his mouth…

Oh! They where the best noodles he had ever had!

So preoccupied by the Ramen, Naruto failed to notice his Sensei approaching him.

"Yo, Naruto! I knew I would find you here, predictable as always," Kakashi said in his usual laid back voice. Naruto slowly turned round, noodles dripping off his face,

"What! Kakashi-sensei, you told us we didn't have anything to do since our last mission, you told us we had today off!"

"Yes, well I lied" He said, winking. "You've to come with Sakura and me to the Hokage. I forgot to mention that we're getting a new person assigned to Team 7"

"I'm not coming! We don't need a new person, and Sasuke's the 4th man in our team!" Naruto shouted, spraying half of the food in his mouth over Kakashi's mask/face.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, but be practical, we can't go on missions with just 3 people, no matter how strong Sakura and I are"

"Yeah I see wha!- HEY! I'm stronger than Sakura! I'm almost as strong as you! And-hey, wait! Where do you think _you're_ going!" Kakashi started walking off with a smile under his mask, getting Naruto to come with him had been easier than he thought. It seems his intelligence hasn't improved that much since he first met him…

Tsunade and Sakura where waiting in the Hokage's office for Naruto and Kakashi. Though, knowing Naruto there would be a bit of trouble getting him here, considering the reason they where all going to be gathered.

"Tsunade-sama, _please,_ can you tell me who the 4th person is going to be?" Sakura asked, putting on her sweetest voice and trying to make an innocent pose.

"Don't 'Tsunade-sama' me! And no I am not going to tell you, it's going to be a surprise. It's not even going to be that big a deal anyway…" Tsunade answered with a slightly sadistic smile creeping across her face. Oh how she loved to toy with her student…

Before Sakura could respond to anything the door swung open, with Naruto standing there, looking like a small child who had just had his favourite toy stolen. Kakashi was, well, looking like Kakashi, his mask hiding 99 of his facial expressions as usual. "Hokage-sama, I got him here, so shall we begin?"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his sulking and turned to point at Kakashi

"No, wait! We aren't having a new team member; we just need to wait till we get Sasuke back, which won't be long!"

Kakashi started to rub the back of his head,

"Well if you are so against a new team member, why did you come?" Naruto stared blankly. Why _HAD_ he come? He pondered. Oh, wait, It was beca-…

"I came be-," Naruto was cut off by a knock at the door.

Tsunade got up slowly to answer it. Sakura was still standing aside, hiding her giggles from watching the Naruto and Kakashi "fight".

Tsunade stood talking at the door, the others straining to hear what she was saying.

Finally she nodded and came back in, a smallish figure following behind her.

"Well. It seems the person in question has arrived, and, before you say anything Naruto, she is joining Team 7 whether you like it not. Sasuke has left and you have to get over it," Sakura nodded, proud of her sensei's way of getting straight to the point, even if it was a little harsh.

"Yes Tsunade baa-chan…" Naruto looked down, too frustrated to admit that the Hokage was actually right and that he was acting very childish.

The small figure who had entered with the Hokage was simply standing there. Was she _shaking_? Sakura tried to work out who it was but her face was hidden by the light, and she didn't recognise the clothes from any of the Ninja's she knew...

"Well," Tsunade began, "You should know your team mate from the chuunin exam…

She _was_ on another team though, partly due to her old sensei's request and because we think she may do better under Kakashi and with your presence." Naruto's head sprang up at the last bit.

_Someone who'll do better with us? I wonder who that means…_ he thought. _It could be Ino, but then again… Aren't Sakura and her on bad terms?_ _There was the possibility of Gaara's sister, Temari… No, that would be pointless as Kankouro and Gaara were her sibling, so you would have thought she would do better with them..._

_Tenten, that's it! She didn't seem to particularly suit Team Gai and she looked up to Tsunade, whom Sakura was trained by, perfect!_ _Naruto, you're a genius,_ he thought smugly. _It had to be Tenten. I wonder what she'll be like to fight with. He knew she mainly used ninja weapons but not much else… Was she fast? Was she agile? Was she better suited for backing up or running in and dealing with opponents? What kind of jutsu did she know?_

Naruto snapped out of his chain of thought to see Hinata being welcomed into the team by Kakashi and Sakura.

"What's up with you Naruto?" Tsunade asked, Hinata blushing madly at the mere mention of his name. "You've just been standing, staring out the window for the last 30 minutes, what where you doing?"

"Uh…"

While Naruto attempted to remember what it actually _was_ he'd been doing, Hinata slowly walked over to him, head down and her two fingers pushing against each other as usual. "Na-Naruto he-he-"

"I was thinking!" Hinata was abruptly cut off by Naruto, who was ecstatic about remembering what he was doing.

"Oh hi Hinata, so its _you_ in out team? I guess it could be worse; I thought it was going to be _Tenten_! But how come you aren't in Kiba's team anymore?"

"We-well I do-don't know, I wa-was only told this mo-morning," Hinata said in a painfully slow manner, trying to look as far away from Naruto as she could.

"Well, as you probably know, Hinata is a very shy girl, so Kurenai thought it would be nice for her to spend time in a team with other people so she can improve her social skills," Tsuande explained.

"Bu-But that doesn't explain why she was picked to go in out team!" said Sakura indignantly. "Not that I mind of course Hinata chan," Sakura said, giving a reassuring smile to Hinata, which she cautiously returned.

"Well Hinata and Naruto kind of know each other from the chuunin exam. I heard he was quite the cheerleader" Naruto went bright red at this remark, and was about to shout something in defence before Tsunade continued. "And I know from first hand experience that you have become a very strong woman Sakura. Combine that with Kakashi-dono's skills and you can see why she's on your team.

Kakashi came from out of the corner, where he had retreated to read his latest "mature" book.

"Yup, and I agreed. Plus I think Naruto could do with a real girl around."

Tsunade quickly restrained Sakura at this comment and Naruto scratched his head, confused. Wasn't Sakura a girl?

"Anyway, Team 7. As we now are back to our original numbers, don't you think we should have a spot of training to introduce Hinata-chan?

_I am quite unsatisfied with this chapter, but am just to lazy to do anything about it, maybe someday I will edit it to my liking, but till then I guess it'll make do…Yes I know it isn't exactly gripping stuff and quite short, too short but it's an opening and I really don't like them, they don't like me and due to that, this chapter isn't so good. I would say "Read and review" but then it makes me sound desperate, so review and read please as just one review will help poor me's around the world write the next chapter, yes just one review a read can help a poor author like me produce one chapter, a whole chapter so please do review.(I myself don't know what I am on about either, just so you know)_

_By RSFTWOAC (Royal Society For The Writing Of Another Chapter)._


	2. Training!

_Authors Note: Yay! 3 reviews! And I accidentally put up the crappy version! Thanks a lot to you guys, I would put your names up here but I forgot them and I don't have access to the internet, at least not at the moment, which is sadly why I can't update as much as I like, though I will hopefully get it back soon and I can update frequently. Well I hope to add more detail in here and also have some action…action drools well yeah, oh and I changed some ideas from before so it won't be so bad for hardcore fans, I had a really dodgy idea in mind, but I think my new one is better, if I can iron it out and discuss it with someone who is Narutillerate to make it better. Oh and if you are reading this Haru-kun, curses to you, I told you it was rubbish, though thanks for telling me how to put it up:p. Hmm, this chapter will have Hinata and Naruto go against Sakura and Kakashi, but don't worry, no pairings yet as I haven't really decided, it's just HinaxNaru because it seems the fairest as bell training with the three of them would be to easy and Hinata needs to do it, and I just think , yeah it would be good. Also I will put the jutsu's in their English form, so "Kage bunshin no jutsu" will be "Shadow Replication" not because I prefer it like that, but because it makes it easier for me to make up new jutsu's :p Anyway, I think I have talked enough, might as well do the whole "writing the story" thing. Oh and I will put a kind of explanation on the jutsu's I make up at the end of each chapter, if you have ideas for any, or think they should be changed ect, e-mail me at e-mail me at just like old times…" Kakashi thought to himself. Well of course, apart from the fact that Sasuke was now a girl and a completely different person with a different name, not to mention the fact Sakura was now not completely obsessed with Sasuke. Oh and there is the whole "Naruto not being 100 retarded" thing, but yeah apart from that, just like old times…_

Snapping out of his nostalgic trance, Kakashi greeted the two chuunin's and genin to the training ground, of course Naruto and Sakura knew I well from their past training with Kakashi .Hinata vaguely knew it, mainly for the place she got to talk to Naruto before the chuunin exam, but the reason she was here now, she had no clue.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and reached around for a bit, sweat drops formed on the back of Naruto and Sakura's heads, while Hinata looked on in bemusement. As expected Kakashi pulled out two shiny bells from the depths of his pockets, spinning one round his finger he attached the other to his waist.

"Now Hinata, you may not be familiar with this, but what we are about to do is the bell test though this one will be slightly different to before, Sakura," Kakashi beckoned her over to him. "Sakura will be with me and she will have a bell, just like I do while you and Naruto must get one each by 5pm, if you do I'll buy you all Ramen, if you don't, Naruto will buy you all Ramen."

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled, partly pissed off at Hinata and him being talked to like children, but mainly due to the prospect of having to buy Ramen for everyone.

"Now, now Naruto, weren't you the one who was claiming you where stronger than Sakura and almost as strong as me?" Kakashi cheekily said, raising an eyebrow.

"He said WHAT now?" Sakura screamed, rolling up her sleeves, ready to punch Naruto in the way she usually does. Kakashi slowly walked in-between them and flicked the second bell to Sakura while looking at Hinata and Naruto. "Sshh, calm down there will be time for this later over our delicious, Naruto bought meal, but anyway, Hinata do you understand and more importantly do you mind pairing up with Naruto for this training?"

"N-no I don't mind," Hinata whispered, staring at the floor, blushing madly at the thought of teaming up with Naruto, fighting side by side. They will be together for a whole 2 hours, just him and her, she will be with him when he fights, when he's sweating buckets all down his muscular chest…Oh what was she thinking! Ok so she wouldn't mind that, but now wasn't the time! She shook her head and turned to Naruto, "Na-Naruto, do y-you mind?"

"Not really, why should I? It will be interesting to check out any new jutsu you have learned, I only remember your Gentle Fist!"

"Ok then, so you have exactly 2 hours and 34 minutes to get the bells off us, anything goes, but for god sake Naruto, no perverted jutsu's, we want to give off the impression Team 7 has at least a little dignity,"

Kakashi and Sakura sped off while Naruto clenched his fist, using all his will power to not go and Rasengan Kakashi's ass there and then.

It still hadn't quite sunk in to Hinata that she was going to be doing training with the boy of her dreams, but she had to keep it together, she thought. She couldn't go screwing up in front of him straight away; she was going to be in his team from now on and she didn't want to be the one who was left dragging behind, no, she would prove to herself and to everyone else she could do it!

"Ok Sakura, knowing Naruto and his intelligence or severe lack-of in his case, he will go straight for me first, thanks to my comment earlier. Then, Hinata being Hinata will follow him and do the same, so what I think would be best is if you travel 100 metres or so away from me, then we can easily stop them from obtaining any bells," Kakashi explained to Sakura while they where speeding across the treetops.

"But Sensei, don't you think it's a bit much, I mean it's only training!"

"It may be only training to you, but for me, I could have to end up paying for your meals later!" Sakura sighed and quickly dropped back sharpening her sense to try and detect Hinata and Naruto's location.

"Ok Hinata, knowing Kakashi and his cockiness, he will assume that I will be my usual idiotic self and go straight for him and send Sakura back to get us if we attack him. So, I suggest we find Sakura as best we can, with your Byakugan and attack her, get her bell and move onto Kakashi, do you agree?" Naruto smiled at Hinata, he was very pleased with his plan, and it was on the same level as Shikamaru, or at least he thought so.

"B-but-"Hinata started, not sure whether pointing out flaws in the plan he seemed so proud of was a good idea, "Ho-how can we get the bell off Kakashi though, p-plus-"

Naruto cut her off with a smirk creeping across his face. "Well that is just where this other idea I have comes in" Seeming even more pleased with himself, Naruto started to explain his other plan to Hinata, she was nodding along to it, actually quite impressed by it, she was just hoping that she would be able to do her part.

Sakura was hopping from tree to tree very dully; she must have been doing it for about 30 minutes and was bored stiff. Kakashi hadn't been attacked; at least she hadn't sensed that he had and no-one seemed to be creeping after her, so she decided to have a quick break.

Sakura stopped at the next tree and slowly began to ease herself down to sit on the branch. "Hmm," she thought to herself, "the village sounds noisy; it must be market day or something, I wish I could be there now, oh how much I would rather be out buying clothes then messing around with Kakashi. Speaking of Kakashi, he had become rather different lately, I wonder why, maybe he has a girlfriend or something…"

_CRASH! _

Suddenly a body fell out of a tree a couple of feet in front of her, Sakura quickly kicked off the branch and caught her. Upon further inspection she saw it was Hinata, "Hinata! Hinata! What happened, did Kakashi-sensei get you? Man that guy needs to mind his own strength!"

"N-no Sakura, h-he didn't," Hinata whimpered, curling up into a ball in Sakura's arms. She then turned to Sakura glaring at her with an evil smirk. "Though I am sorry to say, I will be getting you!" Hinata turned into a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared where she was. "T-transformation technique! How freaking cheap!" Sakura lunged at Naruto but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her fist and was unable to move her punching hand anymore.

"Chakra Finger Shield!"

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, but this is Naruto's plan, I am sorry it hurts…" Hinata said sheepishly, waving two of her fingers rapidly in front of her, creating a small chakra barrier, which had caught Sakura's hand in it, making it extremely hard for her to move.

Seizing his chance, Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and plucked the bell from her waist.

"Awesome Hinata, that new technique made it a lot easier, my plan might not have worked without it!" Naruto shouted, thoroughly impressed by Hinata's timing and jutsu in general.

"Th-thank you N-Naruto-kun, b-b-ut it was nothing, I ju-just was going along with your plan," Hinata responded, trying to hide her bright red face.

"He he, I think I will enjoy having you on our team Hinata, now common, lets get Kakashi sensei!"

Naruto and Hinata sped off, it was quite apparent that Hinata was no-where near as enthusiastic at the prospect of fighting Kakashi as Naruto was.

"Impressive…" Kakashi said to himself he never expected Naruto to actually combine his abilities with Hinata's, he did quite well, but he could tell from there, that that jutsu drained a lot of Hinata's chakra, that free meal was his!

Hinata and Naruto where quickly going through their plan for Kakashi when suddenly they heard a big bang, it came from just off the entrance to Konoha, though they just expected it was someone training and carried on.

"Alright," Kakashi thought "3..2..1 and str-" His thoughts where cut off by an attempted swipe at his legs, just as expected. Kakashi quickly used the trunk of the tree to vault over Naruto's launching body and quickly made some hand seals while twisting mid-air.

"Fire Element!"

Kakashi was able to say any more as he had to use his hand to catch the kick from on of Naruto's shadow clones. It wasn't 2 seconds before another came with a flying kick to the head, Kakashi back flipped out of the way and use the force of the flip to fling the clone he was holding into the one that had just launched the attack. "Nicely timed Naruto, just lacking the technique needed to actually land a decent hit," Kakashi said loudly so Naruto would hear, laughing to jeer him on. "Come on you don't wanna have to pay for all those meals do you?" Kakashi laughed some more. Before he could launch another set of taunts he felt a sharp pain in his back and felt his body go numb, he was quickly falling to the floor yet he couldn't move the upper part of his body to twist into a better position. There was no way he was getting out of this one, at lightning speed, Kakashi kicked legs sideways as hard as he could and spun onto a close-by tree branch. "Ha, nice one you two, that attacked inspired me to put a little effort into this, let's go!"

_I am happier with this chapter than the last though it still feels as if something's missing, I wrote this chapter the day after posting up the first one though I don't know when it will actually be up to see, if my friend is competent enough then it will be tomorrow, if he isn't then it will be later this week. I also should be getting internet back by the end of the week which will be cool, though I won't be using it much and will probably not update at all over the weekend as it's my birthday, though I hope, if my hectic schedule allows me, to update once more this week, I will probably write the story tomorrow (Tuesday) as I am going to see a Trivium secret gig on Wednesday (basically Trivium are dressed up and play loads of random songs and stuff) and maybe do some more/another chapter on Thursday when I have some days off (Thursday and Friday) but my friends and I will be doing random crap as it's my birthday on the Saturday, and stuff:p Oh and thanks to Asaph who checks the stuff for errors and crap as I am to lazy to:p Good bye readers and I a special thanks to everyone who reviews, it makes this one rather happy when people do, and makes me want to write more:p (Oh and a random fact, the title of this fic doesn't really mean anything, I just thought it sounded kinda cool)._

_Jutsu description:_

_Chakra Wall_

_Basically Hinata is releasing chakra continuously from the tips of her fingers and waving them side to side to make a mini barrier, of course she would be doing it extremely quickly and it would be hard to maintain/do but I thought she might be able to do it and stuff…yeah…Asian Kung Fu Generation are the roxxors! Anyway, thanks for reading, later:p_

_Uzumaki Mitch_


	3. Kakashi V Naruto

_Authors Note: Just as I said last chapter I am writing this chapter the day after writing the last (?) I was hoping the second chapter would be up on the day I am writing this but my Mp3 player which I had put the file on was stolen from the friend I gave it to,( to upload it from his PC), in his drama class, not that I really care that much mind, it is just a tad irritating. I have noticed, though don't know if you have, as I have only seen the 3 reviews that where there on Monday lunchtime (here, I live in the UK so it was probably about 4 in the morning for all you Americans depending where about you are) uh yeah anyway, I have noticed that Kakashi probably comes off as a bit OC but that is because I don't really know how to gauge his responses and actions in situations, he is weird, badass, but weird, so apologies for that but my Kakashi isn't that bad is he? If you really think I should change him tell me but I might as well keep him like he is now, for now:p Currently I am not 100 sure what exactly is going to happen in later chapters, in fact I am the same with this chapter, I normally have a few ideas I throw around in my head and just write what first comes into my head, probably not the best way of writing but oh well, anyway this one will start writing. _

"Well I think I worked out while falling what you guys did to me," Kakashi called out, not actually knowing where they were. "You got Hinata to use your chakra Naruto, by concentrating it on her hand, then using her Gentle Fist mixed it with her own to make a large concentration, enough to knock out quite a lot of my pressure points. That was why I couldn't move properly, though as I am talking to you now I am releasing the First Gate, tough luck, that was a pretty resourceful move, if you only had a third person the bell would have been yours." Kakashi looked down and began to brush himself off, he truly was impressed by that move, to be able to control someone else's chakra and mix it into her own, was a feat in itself, but to concentrate it into one huge attack, if perfected it could rival Rasengan or even Chidori.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, though not so loud that anyone apart from Hinata could hear it. "That hit wasn't good enough! I can't believe I underestimated him and over estimated our attack!"

"S-sorry N-Naruto kun…" Hinata mumbled while twiddling her fingers, she was very upset over letting Naruto down and couldn't stand to face him.

"It's ok Hinata, we both put our all into that attack, it's just that Kakashi-sensei is better at handling that attack than I thought he would, plus the fact I was unable to find an opening to get the bell." Naruto said in a reassuring voice, tapping Hinata lightly on the back as he readied to pounce. "I guess I might as well take my chances head on, you don't have much chakra left so wait here, but look out for an opening and the split second you see one, go for it!" Naruto then jumped higher up the tree and Hinata activated her Byukugan to look for Kakashi and a good vantage point to watch Naruto's attack.

Naruto could clearly see Kakashi and he knew that he could see him; Naruto quickly readied a kunai and sprung towards Kakashi.

Kakashi read Naruto's attack and ducked, he then pulled out a kunai and flicked it up as fast as he could to make Naruto dodge it, giving him enough time to get into a jumping kick.

Naruto deflected Kakashi's kunai with his own and quickly twisted it around to help him in blocking Kakashi's kick but wasn't fast enough. Naruto went flying towards a tree, with Kakashi jumping from tree to tree closely behind. Naruto suspected he would try and get another attack in so he pulled two of his fingers up to make a hand seal moments before going into Kakashi's foot.

Kakashi sprung up from below Naruto and launched a kick towards his stomach but before he could connect Naruto was able to be pushed away by a copy of him.

"Shadow Replication!"

Kakashi's kick hit the clone and turned him into a puff of smoke, another clone just behind the last launched a punch at his head. Kakashi grabbed the clones arm and directed his momentum downwards and proceeded into a front flip, crushing his legs on another clone coming from the side. "To slow Naruto, your clones are too predictable and now with Hinata not helping you have made the odds even worse for yourself, you might as well forget fighting me and get a head start to the bank as I am feeling rather peckish today!"

"Sorry Kakashi, but I don't feel like giving up, I think I stand a pretty good chance, especially since you have activated your Sharingan, bet you thought I wouldn't notice right Kakashi Sensei," Naruto retorted, making a stance and beginning to gather chakra into his right hand.

Naruto was right, he had, though he had only moved his forehead protector up slightly upwards as to not show Naruto and make sure he didn't get cocky. Damn it! He thought to himself, if only he wouldn't be in trouble for severely hurting Naruto, then it would be easy. Wait, seeing as Naruto is gathering chakra for Rasengan, I might as well try a Chidori on him, he won't die, at least if I can aim it perfectly, and if he does, he could blame it on Sakura. "I'm a genious" Kakashi whispered to himself as he rolled up his sleeve and began to concentrate chakra himself.

"Now you are resorting to Chidori! You must be really out of touch Kakashi, I remember when you used to be a good ninja," Naruto grinned as he began his charge towards Kakashi; he also was doing the same thing, though the smile wasn't visible under his mask.

"WAIT, KAKASHI, NARUTO STOP! HINATA'S BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY SOME CLOUD NIN'S AND IS BEING CARRIED OFF!"

It was Sakura's voice; Kakashi quickly defused the Chidori in his hand and jumped off to Sakura while Naruto clumsily did a Rasengan on a nearby tree, splitting it into roughly 126 parts. Naruto quickly composed himself and set off after the other two who had already made their move.

"So what exactly happened to Hinata, Sakura?" Kakashi asked with an urgent tone in his voice, Sakura hadn't seen him this serious for since the mission to the Sand.

"I was coming back after they got the bell from me to see how they where getting on against you, when I saw two odd Nins sneaking up on Hinata. Then one grabbed her, then the other one explained how she was of the Hyuuga clan and would be a very good hostage and they where very lucky to be able to get her as the great Copy Ninja Kakashi was her new sensei," Kakashi smiled to himself at the last part.

"Ok, but then what happened?" Naruto asked, having just caught up.

"I stopped you two from nearly killing each other and now we are trailing them, though I th-." Sakura was cut off by Kakashi who promptly said "Wait, we are going back towards the village, why would the Cloud nins go back to the village after capturing someone as important as Hinata, it just seems stupid!"

"Uh, sensei, that's probably why," Naruto pointed to a large group of Cloud Shinobi gathered by the Konoha gates and then at the few whom had already entered the village. "It seems the kidnappers weren't the only people to come here then," Sakura said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto replied.

_Authors note: Authors note, Authors note, authors not, is it really necessary? Probably not but I enjoy doing it, I got the idea of Watasuki (The author of Rurouni Kenshin) as he does it in the 'Kenshin volumes and I think it's cool for the author to talk to the reader, even if the author is someone as bad as me:p Well that chapter is my shortest so far mainly because I wanted to end it the way it has, though I don't think I did it very well. Oh and I hope the "action" scenes were ok, I had an image of how the fight goes in my head though I am not sure whether you actually have a clue what's happening when you read it. My little brother should be putting this up so I'll give a little thanks to him, though really he should be thanking me for being such a badass brother, but oh well._

_I don't really have anything else to say (for once) so this one bids you all farewell, until the next chapter (hope there are some people enjoying it the fic!)_

_Uumaki Mitch._


	4. Cloud

_Authors Note: Ok, yes I realise I put chapter 2 in all italics, I didn't mean to it just ended out like that and I am to lazy to change it. One of my close friends said they preferred chapter 2 to 3 which I tend to agree with, but she said chapter 3 was rubbish; it wasn't that bad was it? I thought it made sense that Hinata was captured as she was low on chakra, though the part about them being Cloud wasn't intentional, there was one point when I was going to have Sakura captured so it was complete fluke that the kidnapping made more sense than I intended…sweat drop Some random information is that I went to these Cambridge and Oxford University things today where they try get you to go (you have to be clever, naturally) and I managed to make a complete fool of myself by "dancing" around a parade ring that was outside…yes I am sure all of you care. Anyway I am going to start writing this chapter, which I have NO idea what it will contain but here I go anyway:p_

"I can't believe we got the Hyuuga girl Yahiko! (_Sshh, not a word!) " _said the young Cloud Shinobi to his Sensei.

"Be quiet and watch what you are doing," he replied "You are going to drop her if you are not careful, and if that happens I may not be their when one of these Leaf _bastards _decides to attack you." Yahiko said the last bit very spitefully, the young Cloud Nin had come to realise that his Sensei despised Konoha. He had never found out why, though that was because he had never asked, in fear of having his head proverbially bitten off.

"Can't you just take him Sensei? She weighs too much for me…," the young Cloud Shinobi whined, stopping on a nearby tree which only infuriated his Sensei more.

"For god sake, why must I have to always train the weaklings?" Yahiko took out his anger on a nearby tree, knocking it down and sending it a few hundred metres in the general direction it was punched. Yahiko then took Hinata off of his pupils soldiers continued onwards. It was times like this that Yahiko's student really feared him, when he was like this and got into a fight, there was no stopping him, Back in his country he was very well known for injuring and sometimes killing his own team mates. At first he had wondered why he was still allowed to be a Ninja if he did things like this. But after seeing him in their first Class B mission he realised just how good he was and admittedly the rumours of his friendly fire where exaggerated, by quite a lot. The young Ninja could tell, he was never told anything, the only personal thing he knew about Yahiko was his name, and it was the Shikage that had told him, he could tell that Yahiko was a very honourable man, though had an extremely short temper. Of course having a short temper wasn't to bad, but for Yahiko it was, the young Shinobi had only experienced it once, when a Class B criminal decided to take a prostitute hostage, he didn't see exactly what he did as Yahiko ordered him to shield his eyes. The next thing he heard was Yahiko screaming so he quickly took hands away, only to see him radiating some sort of strange chakra and he was destroying everything in sight, the criminal, the prostitute, even the Brothel was completely destroyed. He had no idea how he had survived but it was because he survived that he believed that Yahiko was a good man if a bit weird.

"You going to day dream all day kid? Oh don't tell me," Yahiko checked Hinata's legs, nope she was wearing trousers. The young Shinobi pulled out a kunai and scanned the nearby area as quickly as he could. "Sensei, there are 3 Leaf Nin's after us, two guys and a girl, that's all I can tell,"

"_Bastards_, they caught up quicker than I expected, damn it was probably all our stalling! Kid, there are only three of them so we should be able to take them easily, you go for the girl and I will take the two guys and cast a Genjutsu over the Hyuuga girl, just in case."

"Yes sensei," the young Shinobi nodded and begun to ready himself, he still wasn't fully used to actual battles. This wasn't because he was new to being a Ninja; he had graduated from his academy over a year ago, it was because 9/10 fights where ended before they started by his Sensei, sometimes he wondered why he was even with him at all, there was only one person and he didn't exactly help. "Oops!" He though to himself "I'm getting distracted again, if I don't keep concentrated I'm gonna die, or even look bad in front of Sensei!

"Yo! Kid, they are coming, the woman is coming from the right, get her quick enough and I may even carry the Hyuuga girl till we are done in this shitho-, I mean village," Yahiko said cheerfully, or at least as cheerfully as you could get from him. The young Shinobi sprung upwards, creating one Cloud clone, which leaped to the side. Spotting the woman he pounced, she was older than he expected and began to regret it as he began descending; she seemed far more powerful than him. Quickly the young Shinobi threw the kunai at her; this sent him into a flip in which he used to quickly to pull out another two without her noticing and swiped at her. The Leaf Ninja dodged the thrown kunai, planted her hand down on the branch to keep her balance and threw a horizontal kick at the young Ninja's feet, spinning him out of control. She then quickly made some hand seals and jumped off, the young Shinobi now believing he had fallen into quicksand and was trying his best to escape.

Yahiko met both the male Shinobi head on, they where younger than he expected but this only made the job easier for him. Yahiko twisted himself in mid-air bringing the flat of his fist across one of their faces; his partner quickly caught him and set him down. He quickly spoke to him but Yahiko couldn't hear what it was he said "This shady looking guy looks a fair bit stronger than the idiot one, I could have some fun with this," He muttered to himself. Before Yahiko could start to make hand seals he had to divert his attention to the female ninja who had snuck out of the side and was making hand seals herself. Quickly he disappeared from the spot and began his hand seals again.

Air Blast Technique!

The female Ninja was sent flying backwards, yet again caught by the shady looking one. Yahiko was tempted to jump out there and then to try and fight him but he knew he would regret it afterwards. Luckily for Yahiko the female Ninja got up, which for Yahiko made it far easier. Quickly Yahiko made 4 Cloud Clones and they sped round the small area that the Leaf Nin's where in that had been created by the air blast.

Yahiko then leaped forward launching his strike on the female Shinobi though his clones didn't seem to be anywhere; hastily Yahiko threw a punch, using his other hand to rotate the direction in which he was going as to get away.

Before Yahiko managed to get back into the cover of the tree's he felt himself trapped in a water sphere. "Damn!" He thought to himself "I was so busy with these guys I didn't sense another three coming here.

"Yo Kurenai!" Kakashi yelled, giving a little wave "It seems we just got here in time, this guy had a pretty nasty technique, and even I could have had a little trouble with it."

_Authors Note: I am not very happy with this chapter, it seems to forced for me, I actually intended it to be from the Kurenai point of view but didn't do that, which was probably why it sucked as everything that is written was the first thing that came to my head, which usually is very bad. Also a little bit on Yahiko, yes I did take the name off of Kenshin, but only because I am terrible at making up names to use, don't worry nothing apart from the name will be in anyway similar. Also, he IS honourable, just seeing as he is also a Ninja you have to bare in mind that honour would differ slightly for them, so sorry if it appears he doesn't make much sense. Hmm what else to say…Oh I know! If you have any suggestions or dislikes ect with the story, say in a review or E-mail me, I am very bad at checking things like that and am usually to lazy to change things into things I prefer as it consists of having to think up new ideas…and stuff. Also a little shout out to light ascetic, I will review your story now that I remember and thanks for trying to read mine, especially seeing as you have no idea what Naruto is (friend from school)_


End file.
